


All Heartbreak

by muselives



Category: Castle, Fringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Porn Battle X, Crossover, Castle/Fringe, Kate Beckett/Nick Lane, empathy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4616710#cmt4616710). Spoilers through all seasons. Unbetaed.

She's all heartbreak when she shows up at his door and Nick tells himself he's not going to be her rebound but he's wrong, wrong, wrong.

She needs him at all hours, once against the bathroom wall at a five star restaurant, twice in the back of his car. Nick always takes her call. Her partner's in the Hamptons; without Rick, all Kate has is work. Now she craves more.

She never shouts Rick's name or loses control in a moment of passion. Still, he can see her heart with clear eyes and he knows her heart is never his.


End file.
